


Sexy Silk

by alreadyclaimednamefk



Series: Random Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cosplay, Cosplay!Stiles, Creeper Derek, M/M, Voyeurism, Witch Blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyclaimednamefk/pseuds/alreadyclaimednamefk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is into cosplay alright, and his current obsession is with Blair from Soul Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blair and the Red Eyes

Stiles was home alone, as usual. His dad was working a late shift, and Scott was off with Isaac. That didn’t matter, Lydia had invited him over to watch The Notebook, but he wasn’t in the mood for romance, if it were an action flick, or a romcom, he would have went. He needed to do something more important anyway.

He went to his closet and pulled out the packages that came in the mail. He stripped off his shirt, after opening the first box. He took out the silver half sphere necklace, the silver belt, and cufflinks. He tried on the necklace letting the cold metal touch his skin. Stiles opened the next box. He giggled at the funny pair of boots with the toes curved upwards. He took his shoes and socks off, then slid his pants down. He walked over to the mirror, wrinkling his nose before sliding out of his boxer briefs. He studies his naked body.

From the corner of his eye, he saw two red flashes. Either there were two hunters outside waiting to snipe him, or Derek was outside. Stiles smiled. He’d be practicing keeping his heartbeat steady. Not for Derek or the wolves, but encase his dad ever gets tired of his shit and decides to polygraph him. He ran his hand slowly down his body and waited for the two red eyes to peep from the shadows. Satisfied with himself when he saw them he opened the last two boxes. On housed a very bizarre hat that he put on. The other a pair of faux black leather hot pants, that covered 3 inches of skin from top to bottom at best. Stiles shimmied into the hot pants and wrapped the silver belt around the waist, followed by the boots and jacket.

He smiled, and blushed at his appearance. He tried hard to suppress his giggles. Stiles did a few catlike moves, licking his paw and even meowing. After all Blair is not a witch, she’s just a cat with strong magical powers. He licked his arm slowly, and purred.

Stiles walked over to his computer. He opened his music archive and typed in the song he wanted. He didn't plan this, but he was going as Blair to Lydia's Halloween party, and wanted to impress everyone with his sick moves. The song started. Sexy Silk by Jesse J. He rocked to the beat, slow and seductively. Never taking his eyes from the mirror, catching those two flashes of red every now and then. He had somewhat of a routine to this song. Life is a play, and all the world's a stage after all. Wrapping his arms around himself he gyrated his hips like he’s been doing it all his life. He licked up his hands with an eager tongue, like he practiced. Practiced for who, himself obviously. Stiles did a high kick, remembering that time he wanted to be a cheerleader to pick up girls. He brought his hands down slow to the ground popping his butt back, leading into a squat as he slapped his thighs and thrust forward. On his knees he swung his head around, if he had hair he’d be whipping it, but he’s working with what he has. He cat crawled to the mirror where he slowly gyrated his way up. Stiles undid his belt and whipped it around like he was Catwoman.

His room door opened slowly. “Stiles…” he dad started slowly still looking at the takeout menu. “Jesus Christ boy. What the hell are you wearing?” The sheriff stood there covering his eyes, not able to form words. The song was finished. Stiles stood, splotchy with blush and a thin glistening layer of sweat covering his body, and breathing hard. Crap he thought. How was he gonna explain this?

"Uh..." he started, but there was a commotion outside as the trees rustled and then a thud, of something heavy hitting the ground, followed by a groan then the sound of the trashcans being knocked over. The sheriff reached for his gun and ran to the window, there was no one there. 

“Get dressed you’re coming and wait at the department til I’m off duty and I don't want to hear nothing else.”


	2. You Didn't Leave a Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles want's to know two things, how was he, and where the hell is his tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't Derek...  
> Surprise an alternate ending.  
> Which one do you like the best?  
> These will be terribly short, because I'm making them up now.  
> unbeta'd.

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Stiles banged on the door of Derek's loft. He wasn't mad, but it had been a full 2 days since his little number and Derek didn't do anything. He didn't know what he wanted him to do. Just he needed Derek to say something about it.

"Stiles," Derek whined. Stiles was a little shocked, he's never heard Derek say his name like that, it was cute, it turned him on. He could be ashamed for his lack of control over his hormones later. "So," Stiles said rocking on the balls of his feet. In Derek's doorway, at 7am on a Sunday morning. Derek crossed his arms across his chest and raised his brow. Stiles cleared his throat, he wanted to jump Derek's bone so bad right now. Christ, he just noticed Derek is in just sweats and no shirt. He had to clear his throat again. 

"Soo," Derek said trying to draw the rest out. "So you couldn't leave a tip? Clearly you liked the show enough if you didn't sense my dad coming." 

Derek just stood there, eyes as wide as saucers. Blush crept up his neck and painted his cheeks and ears red. He opened his mouth a few times, but for the likes of him, he couldn't put a fucking sentence together. "St...Stiles." His blush darkened. Derek lowered his head in defeat and rubbed the back of his neck. It was cute really cute. Stiles can't handle Derek being cute. Not Derek Hale, my family is dead and it was my fault so I don't deserve nice things and to never deserve to be happy again. Stiles also notice the muscles of his arm as it moves back and forward on his neck, and his abs. 

Stiles snapped a quick pick of Derek's abs on his phone. "Stiles what? Come on spit it out." Stiles deepened his voice, to imitate Derek's "Stiles I didn't mean to be a creeper." He stepped closer closing the door behind him. Derek looked up, it was that, shy boy next door type of look. First Stiles made sure his nose wasn't bleeding, he put his hand on Derek's chest, trying his hardest not to squeeze. "It's okay big guy." Stiles said going from groping Derek's peck to caressing his arm. "It's not like you knew what I was doing haha I didn't know I was gonna do that until I did it." Derek opened his mouth, and Stiles closed the distance between them and kissed him. Derek stood there confused for a second before he pushed Stiles back. 

"We...we can't. You're not old enough. I'm I'm no go..." 

"Jesus Christ Derek, here I am, throwing myself to at you, what? Do I have to be the Whore of Babylon for you to understand how much I want you? Or do you need to see me dressed as Salome and do the fucking Dance of Seven Veils?" He plucked Derek in the forehead not realizing it would hurt so much. "Get it through that thick skull of yours. You've known me long enough to know I'm not a psycho, and if I was you'd never notice." Stiles was turning to leave. He'd given up. "For the record, I don't just want you for your body, not even just for your face, or the possibility to see if you wolf out during sex will your dick get bigger. I just thought that as much as we see each other, all those times we've saved each other, the little glances, hell even the threats, I thought they were ways of you accepting me, trusting me, and the possibility that I might..." the word got caught in his throat. He turned around and through tear stained eyes he saw Derek was watering up too. "Love you...I...I love you." Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him close.

"I love you too," Stiles probably would not have heard it if he wasn't this close. Derek grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him along with him. "You woke me up at 7am on a Sunday. We can talk about this later." He threw Stiles in his bed and crawled in behind him.

"Wait! Derek I want to be big spoon." 

"Maybe tomorrow." 

"Scott would let me be the big spoon."

"Go home Stiles."

"No wait I was just kidding."

 

~*~*~Alternate Ending~*~*~

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Stiles banged on the door of Derek's loft. He wasn't mad, but it had been a full 2 days since his little number and Derek didn't do anything. He didn't know what he wanted him to do. Just he needed Derek to say something about it. Maybe he wanted to, but forgot, Stiles would remind him.

Derek opened the door as Stiles adjusted his necklace. Derek looked down at the hat in Stiles' hand and pointed shoes he raised a brow. "Why are you wearing a coat with no pants?"

Stiles stormed in, past Derek straight to Ipod Dock Speakers. Sexy Silk started, as he put his hat on and dropped his coat. Stiles started dancing. Eyes closed, letting the beat take him. When it was time for him to crawl, he opened his eyes, so he could know where to crawl, to crawl Derek. He froze.

"Uh...Stiles," Scott said. He was beat red. Scott. Sitting on the couch. Scott sitting on the couch next to Isaac. Isaac who was also beat red. Isaac who was also beat red and couldn't take his eyes off of Stiles. 

"You just let me walk in and do this?"

"I...you...eh...wel" Derek didn't know what to say. Fuck his life.

Stiles stood up, picked his hat from the floor, put his hat on, slung his dads trench coat over his arm and went upstairs to die from embarrassment and wait for Derek.

"Isaac, Scott, leave now." He didn't need to Alpha command that, the situation was awkward enough for them to want more information. They stumbled over each other on their way out. 

"Uh Stiles, what the hell was that about? You, if you wanted to do something like that, you couldn't have wait til I was home alone? Or at least at your house?"

"You mean like two nights ago, when I was home alone in my room, and first tried this on? And you didn't even leave a tip. I checked. The never, you enjoy a free show and you can't even leave a tip, regardless if the show was free or not. It's just common decency." Derek looked confused.

"I was here two nights ago..."

"Yea after my dad walked in, and you fell out of the tree." 

"Your dad saw you in that?" Derek bit his lip, the way Stiles smelled right now, was tugging at his sanity. His eyes flashed red for a second, as he inhaled the scent. The anger, the embarrassment, the arousal, the sweat, and Stiles. He wanted to take Stiles here and now. "Wait, how did you know someone was in the tree?"

"Because Derek. I saw your eyes flashing red. Like they are doing now. You're caught, I even came to dance for you at your house. Doesn't that at least tell you I don't mind you seeing me dressed like this, dancing like that. That it's something I might." He stopped himself, no he was tried of restraining himself, if he tell Derek now, and he has a bad reaction to it, Oh fucking well he's mad enough for it to not bother him now. "That it's something I might want to do for you when we're together." There it's out there.

"Stiles...I wouldn't lie to you about this. I wasn't at your house. I was here in bed."

Stiles squeezed eyes shut. "No, it had to be you, I don't know any other werewolves with red eyes. Why couldn't it be you, I fucking love you, why wasn't it you. You always show up at my window. It had to be you, tell me it was you."

Derek stepped closer, he grabbed Stiles' hands. "I swear it wasn't me, I'll go by your house and sniff around, we'll find out who it was. I promise." Stiles rest his head against Derek's chest. Derek fought the urge, but lost, he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist. He hugged Stiles for what felt like a lifetime. This was nice. Why cant he have this? Oh right, jail bait. He relaxed his hands to step back, but Stiles was hugging him back, and wouldn't let go. 

"Derek I cant do this anymore. I love you, and I think that you know that already. So why Derek, why aren't we doing anything about it? I know that you love me too, or is this just another case of me being hopelessly in love with someone I know is out of my lead, and that it's safe to love them because they wont ever love me back." He wiped his tears on Derek's chest. "You know, when I noticed those two glowing red eyes, I was sure it was you, and when I noticed they stayed to the end of the song. I was hoping you'd say something, so we can at least talk about it. Now I'm just scared and lonely all over again."

Derek let him get it all out. Stiles can really go. He grabbed Stiles hips firmly. He was instantly aroused. That would be fun to play with later, to see what all he can do to get Stiles aroused. Derek backed up while holding Stiles in place. "Maybe for my next birthday you can give me a private dance." Derek was hit with what must have been a wall of arousal. It radiated from Stiles like he was a heater, it flooded his nostrils and his eyes were blown. Derek squeezed his eyes tight as he lost control of his hips grinding against Stiles erection to erection. When had they got this close again. He stepped back again, making sure not to look down, because he knew, he would rip those short shorts off with his teeth if he saw Stiles hard on straining against the fabric. 

Stiles was speechless. He searched Derek's eyes for something, any hit that this was a joke. He opened his mouth a few times, licked his lips. He tried to step closer with his eyes still on Derek's. He watched as Derek struggled with himself to keep Stiles at bay. "Okay." Stiles had already done the math. Derek would be 24 in 3 weeks after Stiles turn 18. Actually 17 days, 19 hours and 14 minutes and 46 seconds and counting. He turned around, bending over slowly to pick his things from the floor. He smiled when Derek's erection brushed against him ass. Hell he even pushed into it. He was baiting Derek, he would constantly bait him. Now that it's out there. Derek whimpered when Stiles pulled away and left. 

Stiles sat in the lunch room with a shit eating grin, sharing a private joke with himself. He wondered how long Derek stayed in that room, or if Derek found it funny that he purposely rolled around in his bed and hugged all his pillows, marking them, before he left. He hummed Sexy Silk to himself smiling as he played in whatever mystery meat this was in his plate.

A toy dropped onto the table. A little black cat wearing a bazaar witch hat, and a silver pendant. Stiles head shot up, nearly giving himself whiplash. He saw Ethan smirking before strolling away humming Sexy Silk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, but I kinda feel, that you should at least know by now that Stiles is 17, and Derek is at least 23.  
> I pressed rich text to see what that was after i wrote it Q_Q and i had to go back and try and find all the paragraphs again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea. Underage Stiles dancing very striptease like as a very fluster (not paying attention to his surroundings) Derek Hale watched. I wonder if he left a tip. Maybe Stiles will have to check.


End file.
